During tire production, a curing press is generally used during the manufacturing process to apply heat and pressure so as to cure a tire intermediate, referred to as a “green tire,” and to engrave a tread pattern, sidewall markings, and other features onto the tire. A mold is typically incorporated into the curing press for receipt of the green tire and creation of these features. Typically, the green tire is subjected to the conditions of the press for a predetermined length of time at one or more predetermined temperatures.
Heat may be transferred to the tire mold to obtain the necessary temperatures by using heated platens or by placing the tire mold in a steam dome. A centrally located curing bladder may also be used into which hot water or steam is admitted causing heat to be transmitted into the tire and tire mold. A heat transfer member, such as a pipe, may also be used into which steam is admitted causing heat to be transferred from the steam to the tire mold.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a current tire press 32 that employs a heating conduit 20 arranged coaxial with a central axis 12 of tire mold 10. Heat from saturated steam 34 transferred through heating conduit 20 is used to heat tire mold 10. The circular portions of heating conduit 20 are placed into fluid communication with one another by way of intermittent sections 68. The phase change potential of saturated steam 34 provides both a significant amount of heat along with resulting condensation. Stagnant condensation 52 from steam 34 builds up in heating conduit 20 due to the substantially parallel orientation of heating conduit 20 with respect to the ground. Stagnant condensation 52 in heating conduit 20 reduces the efficiency of heat transfer into tire mold 10. More specifically, the overall heat transfer coefficient of mold 10 is substantially decreased by the presence of condensed steam—i.e. liquid—within heating conduit 20.
A drainage connector 24 is attached to heating conduit 20 in order to provide an outlet for the removal of stagnant condensation 52 from the system. Unfortunately, since the longitudinal axis 26 of drainage connector 24 is coaxial with the longitudinal axis 28 of heating conduit 20, the removal of stagnant condensation 52 is further hindered since stagnant condensation 52 will be allowed to sit via gravity on the bottom of heating conduit 20 and drainage connector 24.